¿Salgamos?
by xDrizzle
Summary: La pelirroja estudia en la biblioteca, o intenta hacerlo, mientras que el rubio se dedica únicamente a distraerla.


**Disclaimer:**_ Todo lo reconocible es de J. K. Rowling_

* * *

><p>—¿Por qué estudias tanto?— la voz de Scorpius suena cansada y somnolienta.<p>

—Es que resulta que yo _sí_ deseo pasar mis TIMOS— responde Rose, mientras acomoda uno de sus mechones rojizos detrás de su oreja. Scorpius sigue el viaje de su cabello y su mano con la mirada.

—Pero ya te lo sabes todo— regaña, molesto —Sacarás puros Extraordinarios, estoy seguro.

—Me halagas— dice ella, sin levantar la vista de su libro y sin sonar ni un ápice halagada —pero aún hay cosas que no manejo bien.

—Sí, claro— él rueda los ojos —Ya, levántate, demos un paseo. Hace un día lindo— le extiende la mano pero Rose lo mira anonadada. ¿La invitaba a dar un paseo estirándole la mano? Acomoda su corbata azul y niega con la cabeza —Oh, Weasley es sólo un paseo dentro del colegio. No creo que a tu papá le moleste eso también.

—No se trata de mi papá— suelta ella, medio exasperada, como siempre que Scorpius saca a Ron al baile cuando su padre no tiene nada que ver —se trata de mis calificaciones— la verdad no era ninguna de las dos. Rose sabe que conoce todas las materias, de hecho ni siquiera sabe que es lo que está leyendo ese momento. También sabe que hace mucho le dejó de importar la opinión de su papá con respecto a su "amistad" con Scorpius. Pero no quiere dar un paseo con él... porque se pone nerviosa, le arden las orejas, se mira con sus propios ojos todas las pecas de su cara y eso le molesta. Siente incómoda su túnica y tiene ganas de abrazarlo, y son demasiadas cosas para sentir a la vez.

—Tengo una idea— dice Scorpius, volviendo a sentarse frente a ella en la biblioteca —Envíale una lechuza a tu padre y dile que el sábado vaya a Hogsmade para encontrarse conmigo— Rose aleja la vista de su libro de pociones y le mira con los ojos abiertos como plato.

—¿Qué? ¿Para qué? ¿Estás loco?— siente como sus orejas y sus mejillas enrojecen.

—Sé que él piensa que yo soy un tarado, y probablemente comparado contigo, lo sea— le sonríe —pero soy un tarado que no se dará por vencido tan fácilmente— cruza los brazos, haciendo pose de héroe y consigue arrancar una carcajada de la boca de Rose, que al darse cuenta que están en la biblioteca se sonroja y se calla.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer exactamente?— pregunta ella, aún riendo,en susurros para no perturbar el tranquilo silencio de la biblioteca.

—Pedirle permiso para salir con su hija— levanta las cejas y Rose siente su cara explotar.

—Mi padre no tiene nada que decir al respecto, soy yo la que decide con quién salir, Malfoy— lo llama por su apellido, para hacer énfasis en la frialdad de sus palabras, pero sus mejillas entibian el mensaje.

—Por eso, quiero hacer las cosas bien. El último paso es pedirle a tu papá permiso, por suerte he aprendido a hacer mis hechizos protectores en caso de cualquier cosa— dice riendo nuevamente.

—¿Último paso? No recuerdo haberte dicho que sí— dice Rose con las cejas levantadas, de forma altanera y orgullosa.

—Weasley— dice él con su voz más ronca que antes y en un susurro, debido al "shh" que acaba de lanzarle la bibliotecaria —no lo has dicho tú, lo han dicho tus ojos.

Se miran por un segundo y luego ambos se lanzan a reír, consiguiendo que la señora Pince se ponga de pie y los fulmine con la mirada.

—Eso te ha salido más cursi que de novela muggle— Rose se pone de pie, todavía soltando carcajadas y toma sus libros.

—Está bien, lo acepto, ha sido horrible— él la sigue afuera de la biblioteca. Ella abraza sus libros con ambas manos, para no tener siquiera el impulso de tomar una de las de él, que descansaban tranquilamente a sus costados.

—¿No tenías práctica de quidditch tú?— Rose le mira con maldad —el partido es en una semana, y no quiero ser mala pero… vamos a romperlos.

—Oh, claro. En tus sueños— dice él sonriendo, pero desafiándola con la mirada.

—Bueno...— ella ríe mientras caminan por uno de los pasillos con tranquilidad —en mis sueños te gano el partido y en los tuyos salgo contigo, ¿te gusta así?— dice sonriendo y se descubre a sí misma coqueteándole. Se sonroja pero lo esconde con el pelo que cayó a los costados de su cara cuando giró el rostro con violencia, avergonzada. Para su desgracia él lo notó, aceleró sus pasos y se paró en frente de ella, obligándola a detenerse. Tomó el mismo mechón que ella había acomodado hace un rato y lo puso detrás de su oreja.

—El sábado a Hogsmade, si tu papá está… mejor, sino, no importa— ella abre la boca para rebatir, pero él habla más rápido —Y así, te dejo ganar el partido— le guiña un ojo. Ella se alivia al percatarse de que él, al parecer, por fin piensa irse. Lo hace. Pero antes deposita un tibio beso en su mejilla, muy cerca de sus labios, la cercanía suficiente, ni tan cerca, ni tan lejos y desaparece encaminándose hacia la cancha de quidditch.

Ella se queda un segundo con el corazón galopando como si fuera un caballo de carreras antes de echar a correr y encerrarse en su habitación a escribir la jodida carta a su padre.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Espero les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
